


Realizing A Mistake Far To Late

by recxllectixn



Series: Realizing A Mistake Far To Late [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recxllectixn/pseuds/recxllectixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff the creator</p><p>Geoff creates a virtual world called Achievement City. He makes five “human” characters to inhabit the world and makes himself a character to play along. But the five guys don’t know that they and their city are not real</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realizing A Mistake Far To Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is to yetiokay for her awesome picture and the inspiration for this piece :D Featuring JJ, Matt, Brandon, Burnie, and guest appearance by Monty.

**|| Realizing A Mistake Far To Late ||**

Geoff smiled as he leaned back, smiling and sighing. It was ready. He had finally finished it. Double clicking the exe file, he watched as his project opened up. It was a project he had worked on for a long time, and now that it was finished, he was proud of himself for sticking to it. As it loaded up, he smiled once more as he put on his headphones and watched the entire place and characters be made.

“Geoff! Where've you been?” He heard Ray ask as the other looked at him, smiling widely and Geoff scoffed. “I've been here the entire time, you dip-shit.” Geoff said into the microphone, smiling widely as Ray shrugged and he watched as Michael and Jack chased after Gavin, laughing as Gavin set Jacks house on fire once more.

-

As the weeks went by, Geoff came to consider the guys as his second family. A family he had made up and yet, grown to love through everything.

Gavin, the prankster and troublemaker who always got a laugh out of him and who everything messed with and made fun of, though he knew that they all loved him like a family member.

Michael, the raging man with a jersey boy style who always lost his temper and started yelling and screaming first. He always made fun of Gavin and yelled at him the most, though the two were like brothers and everyone would laugh at his screaming and anger.

Ray, the pervert and fun-lover with a New York style. Him and Gavin got along the best, and him and Michael were always making sexual jokes. He was the one who laughed and made fun of situations the most, always making 420 jokes and ended up joining Gavin in his pranks for a laugh.

Ryan, the split personality. He was the uncle in the group, the one who watched from sidelines and was the one who always thought things through first before doing something. He was the smart one of the group, who also loved a good laugh every now and then.

And finally Jack, the one who was usually the butt of Gavin and Rays jokes. His house was always being destroyed by Gavin either by Fire or Lava. He was the most mature of them all, and he watched over Michael, Gavin, and Ray, always protective of them and Geoff loved his little made up family, even if his Wife and co-workers didn't think it was healthy for him to love a program so much.

-

Geoff leaned back, watching the guys faces. He had had to tell them right them that they weren't real. The entire achievement hunter logo had exploded and the guys had been screaming and wigging out, running around and trying to find enough wool to make the logo all over again and Ray had been about to jump into the crater to save his roses when Geoff had laughed them off and told them to calm down and that he would just rewind to before the explosion. They had stopped and looked confused.

'What do you mean?' Gavin had asked Geoff, looking confused, and Geoff had told them what he meant, laughing. But now, it was anything but a laughing matter, seeing Michaels angry look, Jacks shocked face, Ray and Gavins confused and disbelieving looks, and Ryans knowing and sad look. He cursed himself quietly for making Ryan so smart. Of course he would have figured it out.

“I don't believe you.” Michael hissed, glaring at Geoff, who let out a shaky sigh. “Michael--” Geoff started, but Michael shook his head. “I FEEL REAL. I Think I Would Know If I Was A Program, Dumb Ass!!” Michael screamed at Geoff, tears in his eyes and eyes pleading Geoff to laugh and say that it was all a joke. Geoff couldn't hurt them like that, so he composed himself and laughed hard. “God, you guys are so fucking gullible. Of course your fucking real, asses. Now come on, let's get the wool needed to fix this shit.” Geoff told them. None of them looked like they believed him, but within moments, they were all back to normal.

That night, Geoff broke down, realizing that he had made a horrible mistake.

-

Something was wrong. Something was terrible wrong.

The guys were acting weird. Weirder than normal. Geoff saw the way they flickered, though none of them seemed to notice it. He noticed Gavin getting more serious every time he logged in, Ray not making as many 420 jokes, Michael didn't scream as much, Jack talked way more than he used to, Ryan was getting creepier and had taken to trapping every cow, chicken, and pig in holes.

Geoff had found him in the middle of doing so, and Ryan had looked so terrified.

'W-Why am I doing this...?' Ryan had asked Geoff as he pushed the cow into a hole.  
'Your in charge of us, why am I doing this?' Ryan had begged him to tell him, but Geoff didn't know.

He spent days at a time looking through the program, looking for something that wasn't there before. Looking that had happened to the coding of the thing and found absolutely nothing wrong. He watched as his creations slowly deteriorated, slowly broke apart before his eyes.

It was a month after it had all started that he realized the problem.

There was a virus.

-

It took him 2 months and endless days of reprogramming to fix the problem. He never left his office at work and spent days at a time trying to fix the virus. The only thing that made him eat and sleep is when his body would shut down if he didn't or when he remembered that his guys would want him to.

Finally, 2 months after virus had attacked his second family and had started destroying them, he had fixed the problem. With crossed fingers and held breath, he started up the program and watched as it slowly loaded up.

His boss, Burnie, and a few friends, Matt, Brandon, JJ, and Monty had started bringing him food when they could and Monty and JJ had even sat in with him, watching him fight the virus and giving off suggestions on what he could do. He was appreciative of their support, and told them so multiple time. All they had done was smiled, clap him on the back, and told him to get their family back.

Somedays, Monty would enter the room with 2 six packs and he would listen to Geoff as he described the others. Described the Achievement Hunters as he called them. It was usually late at night, and it was only him and Geoff.

After learning of the Hunters, he found himself also thinking of them as family, so he wanted them back as well.

Soon, the program was open, and Geoff listened for the signs telling that his second family was still there, still alive in their special little way, still around to make him laugh, yell, and scoff. Still around to keep him company.

When nothing came, he was about to close the program for good, when he heard a very familiar yell.

“GAVIN, YOU IDIOT!!”


End file.
